No Such Luck (My Ending)
This is my ending to the infamous No Such Luck episode. Script Lincoln: "C'mon! I'm your brother!" (He runs to the back door) Lynn: "Go away, Lincoln!" Lola: "Yeah, nobody likes you!" Lincoln: "Grr!" (Lynn throws a baseball at his face) Lynn: "Haha! Loser!, Serves you right for being bad luck!" Lincoln: "I'm NOT BAD LUCK SO SHUT IT!!!" Lynn: "Yes you are! You made my team loose at the game because you were there!" (Lori was hearing all of this) Lori: "Hey everybody, come see this!" (Everyone watches Lynn and Lincoln fighting) Lincoln: "Just because I was there and you lost does NOT mean i'm bad luck!" Lynn: "Yes it does!" (She gives Lincoln a wedgie, she laughs at her) Lincoln: "Ow..." (While Lynn was laughing, the rest of her sisters and her parents are standing behind her angerily, and Lynn turns around and screams) Lola: "So, it was you this whole time!" Lynn: "Me? What's me? I have no idea what you are talking about!" Lola: "Quit playing dumb, we heard the whole thing!" Lori: "Yeah, not funny, making us torture Lincoln for no reason!" Leni: "You made me do things to Lincoln that I didn't want to do!" Lynn Loud Sr: "And as for this, you are grounded for a month!" Rita: "I agree." Luna: "Not cool either, sis." Lucy: "I always knew that Lynn would cause us trouble for Lincoln and she did!" Lola: "Looks like the only one with bad luck around her is YOU Lynn!" Lana: "Yeah!" Lisa: "I knew this all along. (everyone stares at Lisa) Well, you all would not believe me, so I didn't wanna bother." Luan "And I hereby declare you Lynn, banned from my activities!" The other sisters: "YEAH!" (Lily sticks her tongue out at Lynn) Lynn: "You can't do this, I-" Lincoln: "Zip it Lynn, (To the others) So, do you all have something to say to me?" Lori: "Sure Lincoln, look, we are sorry for what we did to you." Luan: "I apologize too." Leni: "I'm so sorry too Lincoln! you wanna come to the mall with me later?" Lincoln "I forgive you, and yes Leni, I will come to the mall with you." Luna: "Sorry too, bro." Lucy: "I know you won't believe me, but i'm sorry too." Lincoln: "I believe you Lucy." (Lucy smiles, while Lana and Lola hug Lincoln while crying) Lana & Lola: (sobbing) "WE'RE SORRY LINCOLN!" Lincoln: "Okay, okay, I forgive you two." Lisa: "I apologize as well, I should have told the others what was really happening instead of being mean and bullying you, Lincoln." Lincoln: "It's okay, Lisa." (Lily gives Lincoln a thumbs up) Lincoln: "Thanks Lily." Lynn Loud Sr: "Me and you mother could not apologize enough for what we did, what kind of parents are we?" Lincoln "You can try, and I forgive you two as well." Lola: (Turning to Lynn) Now we are we? You are so dead!" Lynn: "Ha! What can you do?" Lana: "I'm joining my twin too!" Leni: "We're gonna give you such a pinch!" Luan: "Prepare for the beating of your life!" Lori: "Count me in!" Luna: Same here!" Lisa: "Don't forget me!" Lucy: "Or me." Lincoln: "I want a shot at this girl too!" A voice: "Yeah me too!" (It reveals to be Clyde) Everyone: "Clyde?" Clyde: I heard everything that was going on today, you should be ashamed for what you have done Lynn!" Lynn: "Please, have mercy everyone!" Lola: "Say your prayers, twerp!" Luan: "GET HER!" (Everyone but the parents beats Lynn up) Rita: "Should we stop this fight eventually?" Lynn Loud Sr.: "Nah, We might not make things better." The next day... (The door to Lincoln's room is opened up by Lincoln himself) Lincoln: "Where's all my stuff?" Rita: "Sorry honey, we sold it all, but we will get it all back!" Lincoln: "What?" (Lynn comes into Lincoln's room with her arms and her leg broken) Lynn: Hey Lincoln, I just wanna say I'm sorry for what I did, you are not bad luck, I am." Lincoln: "I don't think so, but what you did today was wrong, I forgive you, I'm just glad you learned your lesson." Lynn: "Thanks Lincoln, things are sure gonna be different around here." Lincoln: "You know what Lynn, I guess you are right." The end. Category:Fanon